


a projection of impulse

by grapejuiceantidote (riddleb9y)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Edward Nygma, Dry Humping, Evil Twins, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nygmacest, Other, Praise Kink, The others are just implied, brief - Freeform, its just ed and the riddler, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/grapejuiceantidote
Summary: .....enjoy my favorite rare 'ship' from Gotham
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Hallucination Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Lucius Fox & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	a projection of impulse

**Author's Note:**

> set during the narrows but no ed/lee

He spreads his legs obscenely, grinding against smooth sheets, toes curling with the friction. Reaching down and stroking himself to completion would be easy, he's already dripping, smearing precum on the bed. But he doesn't want to feel a hand around his cock. No, he's imagining something so filthy that it makes him ache. But he can't bring himself to do it. He can't fill himself, not even with his fingers. All he can do is imagine Oswald, Foxy, or even Jim Gordon filling him. Forcing him against the mattress as he begs them for more. He's gone as far as buying lube, but he still refuses to violate himself like that. It's just a fantasy. 

Whining into the pillow, he arches his back. He pushes his ass back, trying to fuck his virgin hold on nonexistent cocks. It's far from the real thing, but the taboo edges him. He's never been with a man. He's had wet dreams, lingering thoughts when Oswald lived at his apartment on Grundy, but nothing real. 

He humps faster, knowing he looks like a wanting whore. And maybe he is. After all, who else thinks about taking their enemy's cocks.

A clap echoes across the room.  
"Wow, you're desperate for it." 

Ed moans, recognizing the voice. His reflection has the worst timing. Not to mention the embarrassment that's heating his face. As the Riddler's said before, he's inside of Ed's mind. 

Reluctantly stopping his movements Ed asks, "Why are you here?"

"See, this is why I'm the smart one."

"Leave me alone." He turns his head, seeing the hallucination grinning madly at him, already undressed and hard. A rush of regrettable excitement runs through him.

The figure chuckles, "How am I supposed to leave you alone when you look so needy?"

It's true. He's humping the sheets and fantasizing about being fucked by men who won't give him the time of day. Not to mention, being told he looks needy makes him harder.

"I'm not," He insists before flipping over to sit up. His insistence makes him sound like a child, but he stands by his refusal. Shifting until his back is leaning against the headboard, he uses a pillow to cover between his legs. "Go away."

His effort is disregarded. Clambering on top of the bed, the Riddler pulls at his hand, instructing him to release the pillow. He'd rather not but staring at the dangling erection between the hallucination's legs, he gives in. The pillow drops with his dignity and he closes his eyes, anticipating some cruel remark about his seeping cock and increased arousal. But instead, a hand grabs his face, turning his chin slightly. His eyes flutter open again and he scowls at how unexpected his twin looks.

The Riddler leans in, pressing his, their, lips against his ear. It's so real and Ed can feel the breath of air when he whispers, "I can take care of you, Eddie. Fuck you better then anyone else, I know your body. I know what you want."

"I-I," he choked up while trying to pull away. "I don't want it." The lie is obvious, and the Riddler doesn't stop. 

Other Ed peppers his cheek with light kisses. He pleads for him to leave, but the duplicate shushes him, offering false reassurance that doesn't last long. Then two hands brush against his knees, forcing his legs apart. Protests, kicking slightly, but it doesn't help.

"Don't be shy, let me see you," the teasing makes him whimper. The hallucination's hands slide down until they move under to cup his ass. They squeeze and kneed, slapping the skin once before hooking two thumbs between. His cheeks spread open, revealing his pink and tight rim.

"Hmm, you're such a blushing virgin. You've wanted this for so long," a dry finger brushes against his pucker. Ed knows it won't hurt, the Riddler isn't actually there, but he still pleads.

"Stop it. Don't touch-"

"But you want it. That's why you bought the lube. In case you found someone to fuck you like the cockslut you are." He kneads the rim with his thumb, giggling bat who Ed coaches with the slightest touch. 

"Ah, stop that," Ed says with a precious moan.

The Riddler removes his fingers, but only to move in for a kiss. He fondles Ed's chest, covering his body while snogging him. Hot and wet, more sexual than the poor thing's used to. But still, Ed accepts it. It's hollow but firm, almost real. His hand is led down to the other man's cock. He can feel the heat of it as his fingers wrap around the huge girth. The Riddler is undoubtedly thicker, if not longer, than him. He's tempted to stop but the weight of another cock makes him blind with arousal. What would it taste like? Would the Riddler fuck him raw? When the other man stops, he groans.

He boops Ed's nose, "Get the lube."

He complies without hesitation. Reaching into his nightstand and grabbing an unopened bottle of lube. Fumbling with the tube he pops off the lid and glances up. He mumbles a request.

"What was that, Eddie," he cups his hand around his ear. He knows what Ed said, but mocking him is too fun to resist.

"I said, 'Can you tell me what you do?'," Ed repeats, clearing his throat.

A predatory grin cracks across his face, "Spread some on your fingers," Ed does so, with shaking wrists and a cute gasp when the cold lube squeezes out. "Good boy. Now put them in your hole, it's not that hard," he motions to Ed's dick, "unlike other things."

Ignoring the wordplay, Ed obeys. He whines as he breaches himself with just a fingertip. "It's not going to fit," he complains.

"It will. Just go slow."

Ed listens. He gradually forces the first finger in, shocked about the arousal pulsing from his cock. The pleasure compels him to try another. 

"You're such a slut, Eddie. I can't wait to fuck you." The Riddler begins jacking himself off as Ed buries his second finger. "Yeah, can't wait to take your virgin ass. Start scissoring yourself."

The twist of his fingers makes him hornier by the minute. He thrusts them in and out, shamelessly focused on The Riddlers leaking precum. He takes out the two fingers and adds more lube. As he nudges in the third, his counterpart laughs.

"You're a natural. Imagine what they'd say, seeing you spread out." 

"Hmm, I-ah!" Ed shivers with ecstasy, knowing what his fingertip brushed against.

Other Ed acts delighted while forcing his legs apart once more. He hikes them over his shoulders, and Ed quickly removes his digits in favor of gripping the sheets. The Riddler positions the tip of his cock against the flushed rim.

"You can't, oh dear, you can't be my first!"

The Riddler doesn't listen, shoving in with a possessive growl. "I'm just a projection of impulse, remember," he watches Ed swallow him to the hilt. "I haven't popped your cherry~"

Ed moans as he takes every thrust. The Riddler groans and pants above him, pounding him with enough force to make his cock bounce. He breaths out a stream of ah, ah, ahs, mewling and panting while the cock takes him.

"How do you want me, Eddie?"

The question catches him off guard, "What?"

The Riddler slows his thrust, kissing Ed's neck. "I know you're a romantic. I can keep fucking you like a whore, or I could take it slowly." He scrapes his teeth up to Ed's jawline. "Tell you how much I love you." 

Shaking his head frantically, Ed cries out, " please."

“Please what?”

“Slowly.”

And the Riddler does. He thrusts at a measured pace, dragging his cock against every nerve before shining in again. Ed weeps with pleasure, responsive to every ounce of praise and promise.

"See Ed, I fit so perfectly in you. I'll take care of us. We'll get you toys and stretch you out. You'll feel so relaxed you won't even have to think about them." He presses into Ed's prostate, producing a sharp moan. "Yeah, there it is, Eddie," He aims for that spot repeatedly, thrusting faster and harder. "I'll make sure you feel so good. You're so important to me, my good boy."

Dissolving, Ed nods, rocking back to meet every thrust. "I'm, I'm gonna cum," he sobs.

The Riddler hums, continuing to fuck him. "I know sweetheart. That's the point."

One last thrust sends him over the edge. He spurts cum all over his stomach, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He feels the Riddler leave him and opens his eyes. To his surprise, the hallucination isn't gone. He's waiting for Ed, his cock still hard and leaking. He grabs a fistful of Ed's hair and gently drags Ed up to his knees.

"Put the pillow between your legs." He demands, using a free hand to jerk himself. 

Ed does, wincing when the soft pillow meets his oversensitive cock. His stomach is still covered in cum, and he’s tempted to refuse, but he's distracted. The tip is lowered to his lips, smearing precum. Ed sticks out his tongue to lick it up 

"You want to taste us, sweetheart?" Other Ed leads more of his cock into Ed's mouth. Ed suckles the head, tongue tracing the slit.

The hand in his hair forces him down. He swallows three inches and one more before gagging. The Riddler doesn't let him pull off but nudges in another three. Ed's eyes water as his mouth is filled. The taste seems real and his cheeks hollow as he swallows down the final two inches. Nine inches of thick cock using him like a cock sleeve is enough to rearouse his dick.

He rubs against the pillow as his head bobs up and down, sputtering moans around every jab as the Riddler grunts.

"Fuck yeah, Ed. I'm gonna make you swallow it. Let you taste us." He picks up his pace, hitting the back of Ed's throat, holding him down, "Such a good boy. My pretty Eddie"

His hips spasm, and Ed feels a splash of cum coat the back of his mouth. Ed whines as he swallows, hysterically bucking into the pillow's smooth fabric. He cums against the material, still thrusting and overstimulating his spent cock, chasing pleasure.

"So desperate, see how good you feel when I'm in control?"

He blacks out, and when he wakes up again, the Riddler is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and no beta, all mistakes are mine


End file.
